Innocence and Passion
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: I wondered what ever happened to you after you left. It's been so many years and I still think about you. A Chibi-usa and Ellios story.


Innocence and Passion  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
Look at the title of this story. It is based off the colors of two roses. Innocence being that of a white rose and passion being the pink one. A pink rose and a white rose, think about the colors while you read this story.  
  
Innocence and Passion  
  
By A Shot of Amber  
  
Italics- song lyrics  
  
"" - What is being said  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ever since I first met you,  
  
"Pegasus, do you remember when we first met?  
  
You looked lonely, standing in the dark forest, didn't you?"  
  
I've been shining in my heart.  
  
"I...since then, I mean since I've met you...  
  
...I felt that time has stopped...  
  
...and that I'm forever in a dream..."  
  
My love causes so much sorrow,  
  
"Pegasus, do you believe in destiny? An encounter in destiny?  
  
I think...I understand why I was born and why I am here...  
  
...since I've met you..."  
  
I close my eyes without saying anything.  
  
"Chibiusa!"  
  
Nothing special about what you did.  
  
"Ellios!"  
  
And nothing special about what you said...  
  
"The first time you called my name!"  
  
...Reminds me of you...  
  
"Chibiusa!"  
  
...Making me show tears.  
  
"My pretty girl, I won't forget you!"  
  
Now it's baby baby love,  
  
Seems like everyday I'm crying through the night,  
  
"Ellios..."  
  
All the joy and pain I feel. I'm always..  
  
"My pretty girl, I bothered you so much...I'm so sorry!"  
  
Wanting to be together with you...  
  
"Pegasus! I didn't tell you..."  
  
Love is a lonely lonely heart.  
  
"I didn't tell you about myself or my dreams!"  
  
But I know someday it will come...  
  
"I know that I can see you again."  
  
while I'm being held in your strong arms.  
  
"Then, I'll let you know my dream, Pegasus!"  
  
Wanting to be together with you...  
  
"Pegasus... I think I understand you a little better..."  
  
Love is a lonely, lonely heart,  
  
But I know that someday it will come.  
  
While I'm being held in your strong arms...  
  
"Pegasus?"  
  
Wanting to be together with you...  
  
"She's calling...my pretty girl."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When I got home, the sun was setting low in the sky the shadows had grown in the heat of the day stretching over the quiet street. My shoes clicking on the sidewalk, filling the air with sounds. I walked slowly, hands hanging at my sides looking down lost in my thoughts.  
  
Inside the house, Ikuko-momma was cooking dinner; the smells of pancakes drifting the air while she listened to Shingo memorized his spelling words. I slipped off my shoes arranging them careful next to the others and pulled on my pink slippers. Trying to be quiet I headed for the stairs, needing to find the solace of my room.  
  
" Usagi? Is that you?" Ikuko-momma called from the kitchen.  
  
" No, Ikuko-momma it's me Chibi-usa," I called stopping on the stairs, one hand on the banister.  
  
" Oh, hello Chibi-usa! I'm making pancakes for our tea party today!" Ikuko- mommy called back.  
  
" Yes Ikuko-momma," I replied running up the stairs.  
  
Usagi's door was closed, no sounds coming from inside. I knew she was still with the other girls or Mamo-chan. Today I didn't care what happened, I wanted to be alone for awhile.  
  
The stairs to my room were cast in shadows, as I opened the door and walked in. Looking up to see the dim outlines of furniture hearing the click of the door behind me. I walked up the stairs slower this time my hands clasped in front of me, my thoughts fighting each other. One side hoping I still had this last bit of contact with his, but deep in the back of my mind I knew that all ties had to be severed.  
  
The curtains had been let loose of their ties falling over the windows casting my room with a soft pink light. Giving me only enough light to see that my desk lay empty, with him leaving he had taken our last ties. The war inside my mind died a peaceful death and the thoughts that I had tried to keep down came forward.  
  
" Pegasus...?" I whispered clasping my hands tighter to my chest.  
  
The Future 30th century.  
  
Another stifling and boring marriage meeting to attend, Chibi-usa fought the urge to yawn. They had already been there for two hours but it seemed like forever to the girl who had no plans of marriage.  
  
At 17 Princess Usagi was beautiful, tall, and graceful, the lady she had always wished to be. She was also of the proper age to be married, something Chibi-usa was violently against.  
  
" What will my marrying of some rude selfish prince bring to this kingdom?" On many occasions she had yelled to one parent or the other.  
  
The reply was always the same.  
  
" With this marriage we will create a union between the sun kingdom and the moon kingdom."  
  
Then the issue would be closed until another violent argument brought it up again. To Chibi-usa this seemed like everyday. The King and Queen refused to heed her complaints and instead dragged her to these marriage meetings.  
  
" We feel that it would be better that with this marriage the princess is given full power of her kingdom. The people know and trust her more then they will trust a stranger."  
  
" Yes, but won't that limit the prince's power and since he is the man in this marriage. It should be decided that he will rule all and the princess will be given the task of bearing the next heir to the throne," A consultant from the Sun Kingdom replied shaking his head.  
  
Chibi-usa clamped her lips shut and tried not to yawn while the two parties continued to fight over ruling rights.  
  
' If I had it my way I would rule the kingdom alone and never marry,' Chibi- usa thought to herself.  
  
" We can not have equal rights for the princess unless she is allowed to rule her kingdom along side the prince," Neo Queen Serenity said calmly.  
  
" Yes but a womyn ruling her own kingdom after marriage is unheard of. In all marriages the man is put in control of everything and the womyn steps back to allow him." Sweat appeared on the wizened old man's face, he quickly wiped it away with a white handkerchief before stuffing it back into his pocket.  
  
" That may be the case in the Sun Kingdom but in the Moon Kingdom where I rule a womyn is given equal rights has you can see with my husband and I. We rule the kingdom together and when my daughter marries she will rule in the same way." The Queen was very calm compared to the adversary from the Sun Kingdom.  
  
' I wish I could go home.' Chibi-usa sighed and leaned back slightly in the chair.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Why must I marry anyone? I don't see the point in it."  
  
The marriage meeting had finally ended. After long painful hours of talking, an agreement had been made and they were free to go.  
  
Outside the sun was setting in the sky casting golden light over everything. At home on Earth it would still be daylight since the Sun Kingdom was 6 hours ahead of them.  
  
" You may not see the point but there is one. By you marrying the Prince of the Sun Kingdom you will unite two strong kingdoms. I know you don't want to marry him right now, but I'm sure once you meet the prince you'll find him to be quite nice and then you'll want to marry him," the Queen replied smiling down at her daughter before she climbed into the carriage waiting for them.  
  
Chibi-usa didn't say anything but just made a face at the thought of meeting him. If her mother said that then it must mean the prince was ugly has a toad with little or no personality.  
  
" Chibi-usa are you coming?" The queen looked out the window at her daughter who was staring up at the sun palace.  
  
" Yes of course," Chibi-usa replied giving the footmen her hand and stepping in.  
  
The door was closed after them while Chibi-usa sat down being careful to tuck her skirts in. With a jolt and the snap of a whip they started moving forward toward the portal to take them to Earth.  
  
Inside the carriage, Chibi-usa stared out the window at the setting sun. It's mix of gold and red rays shining down on everything. Her mind tumbled in circles thinking about everything. Forgoing a well-worn path, she began to think about the past and another person.  
  
" Ellios..." The word escaped her lips without a sound, only forming them.  
  
'"My pretty girl, I won't forget you!"'  
  
' Pegasus….?'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
" So your mother is still going to make you marry the prince of the Sun Kingdom?" Momoko sat behind her, braiding the long strands of Chibi- usa's hair in a single braid.  
  
" Yes, the meetings are finished and the date has been set. I haven't even met him yet so I'm afraid he must be simply dreadful,' Chibi-usa replied.  
  
The two sat alone under a grove of trees where daisies grew. After picking a handful, Momoko had proceeded to make a wreath for Chibi-usa then laid it aside so she could braid Chibi-usa's hair.  
  
" I will make you look a wood nymph so that some wonderful prince of a lost kingdom will see you and fall in love with you. The he will sweep you onto his horse and away you too will go," Momoko had said releasing Chibi-usa hair from its confines.  
  
" Has long has the prince is not the prince of the sun kingdom," Chibi-usa had laughed in response.  
  
Now the two girls sat among the daises, Momoko was almost finished braiding while Chibi-usa sat still and twirled a daisy between her fingers.  
  
" Do you know what my favorite flower is?"  
  
" What it is it?" Momoko asked never taking her eyes off the braid.  
  
" Well there's two actually." Chibi-usa looked up at the sky peeking through the trees above them. " I love white roses and pink roses the best of all flowers."  
  
" Did you know that a white rose symbolizes innocence while the pink rose symbolizes passion?" Momoko picked up a white hair tie and began to wrap it around the end of the braid.  
  
" I knew that white roses mean innocence but I didn't know what pink ones meant although daddy once told me what white ones meant when he gave me a white rose for my 17th birthday and told me the man of my dreams will give me it's match."  
  
" It sounds like the king knows a lot about love," Momoko replied picking up the daisy crown and setting it on Chibi-usa's head. " There, it's all finished," She said proudly sitting back to admire her work.  
  
Chibi-usa craned her head around trying to see the braid but it didn't work so she picked it up and looked.  
  
" Wow you did a good job Momoko," Chibi-usa said happily reaching up to touch the crown of daises on her head.  
  
" You look like a forest nymph or a princess of the flowers," Momoko said happily clasping her hands together.  
  
" I am a princess Momoko," Chibi-usa laughed pushing the braid back behind her.  
  
" Yes but now you are the princess of the forest and the flowers," Momoko replied picking up the extra hair ties and bobby pins. She slipped them into the pocket of her brown dress while Chibi-usa quietly watched her friend.  
  
" Here hold still." Chibi-usa took the daisy she was playing with and slipped it into Momoko's hair. " Now you can be a part of my royal wooden kingdom."  
  
With delicate fingers Momoko reached up and touched the daisy.  
  
" I shall like that," Momoko replied softly.  
  
" Good," Chibi-usa replied gathering her friend into a hug.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was two weeks later when the first surprise came. Well actually two surprises came one being good and the other bad.  
  
" Chibi-usa, we have wonderful news for you," Neo-Queen Serenity said one night. She laid her fork down and smiled at her husband.  
  
Chibi-usa looked up from her soup to catch the looks her parents gave each other. For some reason her heart suddenly skipped a beat has she swallowed and placed the spoon back into the bowl.  
  
" What is it?" Personally she hoped they would say that the marriage contract had been broken and she would not have to get married.  
  
It wasn't that way though.  
  
" We have finalized the plans on your engagement. You are to marry Prince Augustus of the Sun Kingdom!" Happiness filled the queens voice has she said those words.  
  
The king beamed at his wife and patted her hand while Chibi-usa could only sit there. Ice seemed to fill her body freezing her blood and welling her throat shut.  
  
" We have decided to throw a ball in honor of the engagement. You will be able to meet the prince then and we can start planning for the wedding." The king was speaking now. He smiled proudly at his daughter thinking of how wonderful it was for her to be getting married.  
  
Chibi-usa did not think it was so wonderful, she felt terrible like the whole world had fallen and shattered around her.  
  
" Well what do you think dear? We have to start planning since the ball is only two days away and you need a dress and oh there is so much to do," the Queen sighed picking up her fork again.  
  
' What do I think? What do I think?!' Chibi-usa thought to herself. She looked at both parents who had gone back to eating again. Anger seemed to rise from inside her till she felt she was going to explode.  
  
" No." The word came out through clenched teeth.  
  
" No? What do you mean?" The queen asked looking confused.  
  
" No I will not marry him," Chibi-usa replied.  
  
The king looked a little shocked at her answer but he was very firm in his reply.  
  
" Usagi you have no choice, this marriage will unite two very prestigious kingdoms."  
  
" I don't care!" Chibi-usa yelled throwing her napkin on the table. She stood up pushing the chair out with a scraping sound. " I don't want to marry someone I don't even know. I don't want to be a tool in a marriage contract that I have no care for!" Tears tumbled down her cheeks but she didn't care. " I don't want to be a princess anymore if it means I have to do something I'm against!"  
  
With that Chibi-usa ran from the room, knocking a guard out her way has she ran out the door sobs choking her throat. The king turned to his wife who held his arm, keeping him from running after her.  
  
" Don't," Serenity said softly shaking her head. " Let her be alone for awhile."  
  
The king looked down at his wife then to the door where Chibi-usa had ran out of. He sat down and stared at his plate. His appetite was gone; he had no desire to eat.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Outside Chibi-usa ran without really seeing where she was going. The guards let her pass without a word, they knew better then to restrain the crying princess.  
  
The city glowed with people talking and laughing. People she didn't want to see, so Chibi-usa turned and ran down the path headed for the forest. Soon the sounds of the city disappeared leaving Chibi-usa alone with only her gasping sobs and the sound of the trees moving in the wind.  
  
Her long blue skirts fluttered behind her until they tangled in Chibi- usa's legs and threw her to the ground. The hard gravel scraped one arm but Chibi-usa ignored the pain and stood up, bunching the cloth into both hands and running on.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was the moonlight that found Chibi-usa later. Her sobs had quieted to soft whimpers all the tears were gone. Alone she lay in the daises under the grove of trees, peeking through the other trees in front of her was the city. Awash with light and shining brightly, Chibi-usa turned away from it and looked behind her.  
  
The moonlight shined down on the hill sloping down beneath her then up again to another hill in the distance. The trees were black shadows against a dark blue sky filled with stars. Chibi-usa sighed and turned back to the city bringing both knees up to rest her chin on them. Her arm was scraped up a bit, but the blood had dried and it didn't hurt has much. Chibi-usa looked down at the scrape then wrapped the arm around her legs and leaned back against the tree. It wasn't a cold night but inside she felt cold, her very bones shivered with emotion.  
  
" I won't be! I won't be a tool in this marriage contract!" Chibi-usa whispered to no one in particular.  
  
A small white bird heard her though, it sat above on a tree branch looking down before spreading its wings and flying away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was a few hours later that Chibi-usa finally headed back towards the palace. Her eyes were finally dried of tears, leaving her with a throbbing headache and a heavy heart.  
  
Outside the gate, the guards let her in without a word and instead sympathetic looks that Chibi-usa ignored. Inside the palace the halls were dark and empty, everyone had long gone to bed leaving Chibi-usa alone. She was glad for this privacy, glad that no one would see her puffy cheeks and red eyes. A daisy wreath hung loose over one ear. Chibi-usa reached up and pulled it off looking at it with saddened eyes. It was not has nice has the one Momoko had made her. The flowers were limp and almost dead crushed under her angry fingers.  
  
With a sigh Chibi-usa placed the wreath on a small table and walked towards her door at the end of the hall. Moonlight poured out onto the wooden floor from the windows. Chibi-usa walked through this moonlight into shadows before entering the moonlight again and stopping.  
  
Her door was shut tight and locked or so she thought, but the second she touched the handle to open the door. It opened up by it self and presented her with the most beautiful picture.  
  
Rose petals, rose petals were everywhere. Softly falling from the canopy above her bed onto the carpeted floor already covered with petals. On the bed a soft blanket of white rose petals stirred softly holding up a bouquet of pink roses. Chibi-usa walked forward over the rose petals and pinked up the bouquet. Burying her nose deep into the blossoms before she raised her eyes and looked around her.  
  
Rose petals were scattered everywhere, on the desk, the bed, and even the floor. They lay so still except for the ones on her bed, which stirred slightly in the moonlight. Chibi-usa smiled at the beauty and splendor of this wonderful gift. Only to begin to wonder….  
  
" Who did this for me?" Chibi-usa looked down at the roses in her hand then out the window at the moon in the sky.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was two weeks later and the night of the ball. Chibi-usa still had no idea who had sprinkled rose petals all over her room or who had sent her the tiny glass ball swirling with smoke inside, or the tiny music bow with a white twirling figure inside.  
  
She had no idea where any of these came from. There was no way the prince of the sun kingdom could have sent them. In Chibi-usa's mind, he was an infidel with no interest to her.  
  
It was also this infidel that Chibi-usa was to meet that night. The night of the ball the queen was so excited about had arrived at last. People from all over the galaxy would come tonight to hear the formal announcement of her engagement. It was a night when Chibi-usa wished she were anyone but herself.  
  
All day maids had scrubbed, sloughed, polished, brushed, and prepared her for that night. Dressed only in a soft robe and slippers, Chibi-usa sat in front of a mirror while a maid curled her hair and pinned each ringlet up. It was too much work for her to stand, but the queen insisted that Chibi- usa look her best that night.  
  
" Your future husband will see you tonight, the queen had said.  
  
" Well maybe I don't want to look my best for him, maybe I don't want to see him at all," Chibi-usa grumbled now.  
  
Above her head the maids exchanged looks and went back to their work. The princess was obviously upset about something.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
No sign of him yet, she had just heard someone say that.  
  
" His Royal Highness Augustus hasn't arrived yet?"  
  
" No, they say the prince want's to make a fashionable late appearance."  
  
" Well this is to late."  
  
Above them hiding in the dark shadows of the staircase, Chibi-usa crept down and listened to them. Breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that he was not down there waiting for her. From the ballroom music and voices drifted out, but Chibi-usa didn't want to go in there. It was like a prison cell waiting for her to step in before closing the door and trapping her.  
  
One white-gloved hand covered her heart, pressing down to still the anxious beating before she stood up and placed the other on the wooden banister. People couldn't see her hiding in the shadows on the staircase. She was an adult now, and she had an adult purpose to go to this ball. That was to tell Prince Augustus and her parents that she would never marry a stuck up jerk like him.  
  
Happy with this thought Chibi-usa walked down the stairs and into the ballroom.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
No sign of him yet, Chibi-usa craned her head looking all over the ballroom for a sign of this prince and his court, but there was none.  
  
Confined to her seat at the throne near her parents Chibi-usa had sat for an hour waiting for him to show up but there was no sign. Her patience was wearing thin at the sight of all those happy dancing couples. She wanted to be one of them, dancing around the room to the music…  
  
" Chibi-usa…my pretty girl."  
  
Her head shot up looking straight ahead with wide-open anxious eyes. That voice it was all around her then it disappeared. She looked to see if her parents had heard but they were talking among themselves.  
  
The couples in the ballroom still danced and laughed; no one had heard the voice except her. That was impossible though, it had been there, loud and clear.  
  
" Do you remember when we first met? You looked lonely, standing in the dark forest, didn't you?"  
  
She stood up from the chair, every nerve in her body tingling and alive. She knew where to go what to do.  
  
" Usagi where are you going?" The queen cried has her daughter jumped off the stage and ran through the crowd pushing people out of her way.  
  
" Destiny mother! Destiny is calling me!" Chibi-usa yelled back heading toward the wide open tarriance doors in the back of the ball room.  
  
" Destiny?" Serenity whispered stepping back next to her husband who was ordering the guard to chase after the princess and bring her back.  
  
" That won't be necessary, let her be," Queen Serenity replied stopping her husband. She placed one hand on his arm and pointed to the white figure of Chibi-usa disappearing into the crowd. " She has to go and face destiny now."  
  
King Endymion said nothing; his blue eyes looked at Serenity with confusion before falling upon Chibi-usa.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Her footsteps slowed down finally dropping to a walk. It was colder then she thought outside. The air seemed to hang with this frigid cold that seeped into her skin and touched her very bones.  
  
Chibi-usa wrapped both arms around herself and walked on. Nothing could send her back into the castle now; it was all so clear. The reason rose petals graced her bed, the gifts found tucked into secret places and now the voice, the voice that had broken through her thoughts falling upon her ears.  
  
" Pegasus?"  
  
One low hanging branch after another was pushed away, clearing a path in the thickening bramble. A leaf blew across the path and twigs cracked underneath her feet, some reaching up to scratch at her legs. Chibi-usa ignored this all and moved on, pushing one last low hanging willow branch out of her way and stepping into a clearing.  
  
All around her grass rippled and waved in the moonlight. The land forming into small hills that extended all the way to the horizon. Here there a few lone trees stood up tall and proud among the sea of grass. It was to one of these trees, a tall willow one that Chibi-usa walked over to.  
  
The branches swayed slightly in the breeze moving to and fro brushing the grass. Chibi-usa ducked under the branches pushing some aside and walked under the tree. The grass was soft and cushy under her feet, glowing dark green in the shadows. One hand linger on the trunk, just brushing the rough bark while Chibi-usa looked around her over the landscape.  
  
This was not Illusion; this was Earth she remembered it. Days from long ago playing her with Momoko, running through the grass and having tea parties under this very tree. Somewhere over a hill, Chibi-usa turned to look at the hill where she knew a lake behind it, Tucked into a small valley where the two girls had gone swimming in the summer and ice skating in the winter.  
  
Then they had grown up. How many year's had it been since they last came to play under the trees?  
  
" I haven't been here for so long, 10 years. Mother made me start all those lady lessons when I was so young and then there was school. I was so busy that I never had any free time to play then I grew up and I wasn't interested anymore. I simply forgot about this world."  
  
Chibi-usa sat down in the circle of her skirts and wrapped her hands around her arms. Trying to ward off the chill of the night on her bare skin.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The smoke swirled in the glass ball, changing colors and patterns has it moved. A deep pulsing red spinning in circles then slowing down to a soft violet that drifted around and around.  
  
Chibi-usa lay on her stomach watching the ball changes colors. Her chin resting on folded arms, while cinnamon eyes stared into space. He never came, she waited for him, but he never came. It wasn't until dawn begun to appear in the east that Chibi-usa walked back to the castle. Her heart was has heavy has her footsteps on the ground. The king and queen asked nothing of her, they could see all the pain reflected in her eyes. Instead they talked about the ball.  
  
Prince Augustus hadn't been able to come; something held him back so in his place he had sent his messenger saying that he was very sorry he couldn't meet the dear princess. Chibi-usa responded to this message with indifference not saying anything.  
  
That had been 3 weeks ago, and she still hadn't met the prince. The whole kingdom knew of her engagement and the planning of the wedding. Everyone was excited except her, the bride. She was just another tool in planning the marriage, going to fittings, writing invitations, and excepting gifts from other countries. No one saw the sadness surrounding Chibi-usa, no one but Momoko.  
  
" Chibi-usa?" The door opened slowly has Momoko peeked in.  
  
Chibi-usa looked up from the ball and scrambled to a sitting position. " Hey I didn't expect you to come over today, I thought you might be busy and stuff or I would have made myself a little more presentable. Chibi-usa touched the messy buns on top of her head has she talked, smoothing out stray bits of hair.  
  
" Your mother sent for me, she says you've been spending a lot of time in your room. Moping and such, she thought I might be able to help you." Momoko walked into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
" Help me?" Chibi-usa blinked then smiled and waved a hand in the air to dismiss the notion. " Don't worry Momoko I don't need any help! I'm fine! Just a little tired from all these plans for the wedding." Chibiusa slipped off the bed and tugged her shirt into place. " I never knew planning a wedding could be so much work, all the dress fittings and planning on the location and date! I don't know how anyone can take it!"  
  
Momoko didn't say anything, but instead looked at the small glass ball sitting on the bed. Inside it colors of blue and green swirled together softly.  
  
" What is this?" Momoko picked up the small glass orb in both hands and peered into the smoke trying to see something.  
  
" No! Don't touch that!" Chibi-usa yelled running over and snatching the ball away from Momoko.  
  
" I-I'm sorry I was just looking," Momoko stuttered stepping back a few steps hurt in her eyes.  
  
Chibi-usa sighed and lowered the ball away from her chest. " I'm sorry Momoko, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that this ball is something very special to me and I don't want anything to happen to it."  
  
" Chibi-usa I had no plans to break it if that's what you think." Momoko replied clasping her hands in front of her chest.  
  
" Yes I know that," Chibi-usa sighed and turned her head to the side. " It's just that this ball is something special it's like a key to me and if I figure out the key then I can solve the puzzle."  
  
" The puzzle?" Momoko asked.  
  
" It's to complicated to understand," Chibi-usa set the ball down on the bedside table and smiled at her friend. " What do you say you and I go and get something to eat? We could go to Crown's and get ice cream if you like."  
  
" I think it would be best if I just left," Momoko turned away and headed for the door. " I have so much work to do and truth be told I don't feel like any ice cream." She opened the door and walked out leaving behind a confused Chib-iusa.  
  
" Oh, okay, I was just wondering," Chibi-usa replied watching the door close in front of her. She looked down at the ball again. " What is making me feel like this?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Chibi-usa sighed and placed the last bits of makeup on her face. Downstairs the opening sounds of the orchestra warming up drifted into her room. It was the night before the wedding and in celebration, a ball was being held in her honor. She still hadn't met her groom, a mystery that kept her guessing. Was he old? Fat? Ugly? She pressed everyone for questions but no one would answer.  
  
Chibi-usa stood up and brushed her skirts behind her. There was nothing left to do but go down there and face it all. To smile and act pretty and happy like she was excited to be married tomorrow to a man she had never even met. The ball lay near her on the table; it's smoky colors swirling first red then pink then white. For a reason, she did not quite understand except to say that it felt right, Chibi-usa bent down and kissed the ball.  
  
The smoke turned a deep red before fading out to white again. She smiled and walked off towards the door headed downstairs for the ball.  
  
It was two hours later when she escaped outside into the gardens for some air. Everyone in the kingdom was there tonight. Men asked her to dance and pressed compliments upon her while mourning the fact that she was getting married. Womyn wished her luck and whispered secrets about matrimonial bliss and how jealous they were of her. Chibi-usa only smiled at this all and at the first possible chance slipped away to be alone. Outside the night was still but alive with the stars twinkling in the sky. She ran her hand over the leaves of a rose bush and plucked from it a single pink blossom.  
  
" My pretty girl…"  
  
She pulled her face away from the blossom and stopped. The only movement in her body was that of her heart beating, faster and faster until she felt it would burst from her chest.  
  
" My pretty girl…"  
  
Chibi-usa whipped her body around looking for him. She knew that voice! It was him! That voice that spoke to her so many times before.  
  
" Pegasus?"  
  
" My pretty girl…"  
  
" Pegasus? Where are you?" Chibi-usa searched all around her. Searching for the figure of a boy or the white horse, she knew so well.  
  
" My pretty girl…Chibi-usa."  
  
" Pegasus…" Chibi-usa dropped to her knees holding the rose close her heart.  
  
Was this all a dream? She knew it was his voice but why didn't he appear? Chibi-usa closed her eyes to the onset of tears. A few escaped any way and slipped down her cheeks. One fell on the rose the other down on the ground.  
  
" Chibi-usa…" The voice was closer now, right in front of her.  
  
Chibi-usa opened her eyes and looked up. He stood right there, Ellios. One hand was held out towards her, a small smile on his face. He was just as she remembered. Her eyes hungrily ran over him taking in every small feature.  
  
" Ellios?" She whispered reaching out with one hand and grasping his.  
  
" My pretty girl," He closed his fingers around hers and pulled her up to stand in front of him. " I'm sorry I made you wait."  
  
" Wait for what?" Chibi-usa asked.  
  
" For this," He took the hand that held the pink rose. " A white rose means innocence, a pink one means passion, and a red one means," he ran his hand over the rose changing it to a deep red, " true love."  
  
Chibi-usa smiled a soft smile of understanding. " I understand now Ellios," she whispered raising her eyes to meet his.  
  
" Chibi-usa…chan." He bent down to kiss her, a kiss filled with love and tenderness. The rose loosened in her hand then slipped and fell to the ground beneath them. Ripples of water spread out away from the rose changing the landscape around them. Illusion appeared filled with light while they stood there above the watery landscape lost in their own world.  
  
After that, Chibi-usa never doubted the fact that she could fall in love. She knew it every time she looked at the man standing beside her. The white and pink roses they held was the proof of their love. White for innocence and pink for passion. White for Ellios and pink for Chibi-usa.  
  
The End.  
  
I would like to take this moment to say that I am very proud of myself for finishing this story. It took me a very long time and it is a lot longer then I thought it was going to be but I am done!  
  
Now please remember to be kind and read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Thank you! 


End file.
